(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electronic transcription and, more particularly in the field of integrating one or more electronic transcription systems with a network.
(2) Description of Related Art
A variety of technologies have been developed for capturing and storing writing on a writing surface. These technologies include digitized writing surfaces (e.g., PALM PILOT, CROSS PAD, touch pads, digitizing tablets) which have mechanisms built into the writing surface to detect a position of a stylus, technologies which employ transmitters which transmit position signals to the stylus, and technologies which employ signal receivers which receive position signals transmitted from a stylus (e.g., MIMIO™).
Needs currently exist for integrating these technologies in the workplace and for facilitating remote learning and collaboration. Some of these needs are addressed by the present invention described herein.